Pół metra na G
by jamnioria
Summary: Greg Lestrade i COŚ, nastawione doń cokolwiek jednoznacznie i miłośnie. Miniaturka.


…

Inspektor Lestrade wszedł do swego gabinetu, otoczon nimbem chwały. Kolejny raz udało mu się rozwiązać sprawę BEZ pomocy Sherlocka Holmesa, to jest - bez jego kąśliwych uwag o ilorazie inteligencji pracowników, bez absurdalnego toku myślenia, za którym trzeba było podążać, bez tego wyrzucania z siebie słów z prędkością, przy której normalna rozmowa ma szybkość skrzypiącej hulajnogi. _Ich hulaj gern noga_, aha, Mycroft Holmes czmychnął na Hawaje, skurczybyk jeden. Wizja starszego Holmesa czmychającego po wodzie za pomocą hulajnogi była krótka i szkodliwa dla umysłu, toteż Greg przepiędził ją czem prędzej.

W każdym razie wszedł do gabinetu, zdjął płaszcz i ciepnął niedbale na fotel, na którym z kolei usiadł i odchylił się do tyłu, ciesząc się z triumfu. Nie, to nie było tak, że on się nie cieszył z sukcesów Holmesa. Cieszył się, radowało się jego serce na myśl o tym, że kolejny zbrodniarz ląduje za kratkami bądź w trumnie (choć tu trochę mnie, bo trup, jako stworzenie nieszczególnie rozmowne, o motywach zbrodni już nie opowie), tylko gazety mogły o tym donosić bez subtelnych aluzji o kompetencji Scotland Yardu. Tak tylko sobie myślał, ot.

Sięgnął do siatki świeżo zaczerpniętej ze sklepowego wałeczka, w której to siatce zawierały się równie świeżo drogą kupna nabyte lody waniliowe. Greg uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Krótką chwilę rozkoszy we własnym biurze mu chyba wybaczą, zresztą godzina była - łyp - wczesna i szanse na to, że ktoś wparuje z wizytą, rozwianym włosem i okrzykiem "Morderstwo! Trzy trupy w stanie martwym, raz!" były dość małe, jeśli nie w ogóle mikroskopijne.

Inspektor należał do ludzi, którzy dzień rozpoczynają kawą nie bez powodu. Tak też było i teraz, owszem, konsumował te lody z niemałą uciechą, ale organizm wciąż intensywnie domagał się kofeiny. Zamroczony trzema godzinami snu mózg szepnął "Zaraz" i postanowił delektować się miękkim, ulotnym, waniliowym smakiem. Ejże, przynajmniej raz nie kłamali w reklamach, te lody były naprawdę… mniamniuśne…

„,

Lestrade nie należał do namiętnych czytelników powieści obyczajowych, ale od czasu do czasu słyszał, jak sierżant Donovan wylewa jad na biedne autoreczki romansów w kieszonkowych wydaniach, w których pełno było złocistych włosów falą na ramiona spływających, samotnych, kryształowych łez, delikatnych pocałunków i czułych, a zarazem męskich mężczyzn, posiadających jedną jedyną wadę, mianowicie - pogrążanie się w miłości tak intensywnie, że powodowało to całkowitą nieświadomość spraw przyziemnych, to jest - niebędących ukochaną Adrianną, Luizą bądź inną Hermenegildą Gryzeldą. No w każdym razie któregoś razu usłyszał, jak Sally pochylała się wraz z Gillianem nad tego typu powiastką - z identycznymi, krzywymi uśmieszkami na obliczach - i podśmiewa się z idealnie stereotypowego budzenia się ze snu. Otóż najpierw winno się otwierać jedno oko, potem drugie, następnej zaś rzeczą konieczną było zamruganie i spojrzenie w okno, zza którego wyzierały drobne, łaskoczące buzię gładką niczym dupsko niemowlaka promienie słoneczka.

I Lestrade mniej więcej tak właśnie się obudził, z tą różnicą, ze nie spojrzał na okno, tylko na COŚ.

Hm.

COŚ było glutem wielkości małej foczki, białym, puszystym niczym pleśń i rozwalonym seksownie na jego biurku. Stworzenie nie było jednak skrzyżowaniem sera z uszatką, albowiem posiadało - sic! - usta kobiecie i oczy, przepiękne, niebieskie oczy okolone wiankiem czarnych, zakręconych zalotnie rzęs. Greg już chciał powiedzieć "Dzień dobry", lecz w porę zorientował się, że owo cudowne stworzenie ma organizm o konsystencji serka topionego, porusza się lekko i falująco niczym klejnotka i co najważniejsze - nie jest człowiekiem.

Powoli mężczyznę zaczęło ogarniać irracjonalne uczucie, że coś njest mocno nie w porządku i ze natychmiast powinien przestać wpatrywać się w te hipnotyzująco błękitne oczy i coś uczynić. Nie wiedział jeszcze, co, ale… ale najwyraźniej wiedział glut, bo zafalował uwodzicielsko, otworzył kształtne, seksowne usta i powiedział:

- Kochanie, przytul mnie. Ostatni raz…

Lestrade skamieniał. Otworzył przy tym usta kretyńsko, ale że był absolutnie niezdolny do wydania z siebie dźwięku, zamknął je z głupim kłapnięciem. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że wygląda jak rybka, jak karpik, który zaraz zostanie zarżnięty i zeżarty - czy ktoś zacznie śledztwo, czy też nikogo to nie obejdzie? - gdy nagle drzwi rozwarły się i ukazała się w nich znajoma sylwetka Andersona. Sylwetka była odwrócona doń tyłem i trzymała w dłoniach plik dokumentów, toteż była niezdolna do pojęcia tragizmu sytuacji, ale po chwili ten stan rzeczy zmienił się i policjant znalazł się oko w oko z CZYMŚ.

- O, gronkowiec - rzekł Gillian i posmyrał zwierzątko za uszkiem.

Lestrade nie zdzierżył.

**FIN**


End file.
